


This Land Was Made For You and Me

by LittleWolf2505



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf2505/pseuds/LittleWolf2505
Summary: “I’m Arthur. Arthur Morgan.”Smiling she tells him her name “Oh! Sorry, I’m (Y/N) Shipsides. Nice t’ meet ya, Arthur.”Starting to relax Arthur begins to get himself comfy on the floor before going to sleep.Before he drifts off into a deep slumber his eyes land onto (Y/N) letting a small smile grace his lips. And for the first time in what seemed like forever, he found he wasn’t alone anymore.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan x Werewolf!Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	This Land Was Made For You and Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately no new chapter (Hopefully I'll have it done by the end of this week) just a slight update to the prologue.

Arthur was only five when his mother, Beatrice, had passed. He can’t remember much about her, but he can remember how loving, caring, and kind his mother was, her favourite flower, how she’d sing to him in the night if he couldn’t sleep. His father, Lyle Morgan, wasn’t always abusive, he never cared for Arthur, occasionally he would get yelled at or blatantly ignored, but none of that mattered, not when he had his mother’s love and affection. It was only when she passed away that he started to get beaten black and blue by his father.

Too scared to speak up in case that had gotten him beaten by Lyle, so he became docile, never speaking unless absolutely necessary. Arthur would only find sanctuary drawing in a journal he managed to snatch from some drunken fool out by an old tree not too far from his home, and company from a stray that he managed to befriend in town, he named the little light brown mongrel Dusty. Arthur was about nine years old at the time.

The happiness and companionship he found with his new four-legged friend didn’t last long, the mongrel had followed Arthur home one night without him realising, deciding to sleep on the porch to wait for his new master to come out and play. Arthur had awoken to his father’s raised voice (nothing new there) and the pained cries from a dog. Eyes widening he leapt from the bed to the porch, heart lurching into his throat, hoping it wasn’t what he thinks it is.  He reaches the front of the house, only to find his father had grabbed poor Dusty by the scruff of the neck. Upon further inspection, Dusty’s left hind leg had been broken, no doubt by his father's hand. Arthur spoke before he thought. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes at seeing his little buddy in such pain, grabbing his father’s pant leg he begged for him to let him go, to not hurt him more than what he has. Of course, it didn’t work. This only ended with him getting a black eye and poor Dusty put six foot under.

After that day, Arthur closed in on himself more, he even stopped drawing in his little journal.

Two years had passed since then, The day Lyle Morgan hanged for the countless crimes he committed had finally arrived. Arthur didn’t feel anything when he watched the law drag his father away. He followed them to the hanging post and watched him swing. Only then did he truly feel something, he felt peace, yet no relief. Even with his father’s so-called ‘company’ he wasn’t really alone. Now he was. 11 years old, All alone, no family, no home, nothing but his name and the clothes on his back. He’s now an orphan, alone and terrified.

He and his father lived in a small town in Ohio. After Lyle’s demise, he left for the city of Columbus. He hated cities, but this is what he felt he needed to do in order to turn his life around. It did, but not for the better.

Another two years passed since he decided to move to Columbus, during those two years, he became more angry, angry at himself, at his now-dead father, at his mother for leaving him so early on in his life, at everyone willing to ignore him and not offering help in his time of need. The only thing people would offer is a cold shoulder and a look of disgust as they set their eyes on his scrawny, filth covered form.  Arthur hated it. Hated having to sneak into stables for a good night's rest, stealing food so he wouldn’t starve, and worst of all, being alone. 

Until she came along.

He had been rummaging through the rubbish in the alley behind an Orphanage for anything to eat or maybe some semi-decent clothes to wear since his are now full of numerous holes and rather small for him, his pants are at least a few inches above the ankles, his shirt now ripped in most places, like his pants are a few inches above his wrists.

The girl had run into Arthur as she was sneaking out of the orphanage, no she literally ran into him. Both children fall to the fall with a harsh thud, with the girl landing on top of Arthur, slightly dazed from the impact. She glanced up only to be met by furious teal eyes. Giving him a sheepish smile, she gets up off him and holds out a hand to help him up. He scoffs, swatting the hand away from him before getting up himself. The young girl rolls her eyes at his attitude.

The girl opens her mouth to say something, only to be stopped by the doors of the orphanage crash open followed by footsteps thundering against the concrete path. Before he can react she grabs his hand dragging him out of the alley and into an abandoned building across the street taking cover until the so-called ‘carers’ stop their search.

Arthur leans against the wall slowly sliding down to the floor. Gazing up at the ceiling, taking deep breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart. He was so damn tired and hungry. His stomach lets out a loud growl, causing the girl to look towards him. As quickly as his gaze met hers, he looked away, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment.

Letting out a giggle as he glares at her, she pulls out two small rolls of bread, holding one out for him to take. “Here.” Oh, how he wanted to take the bread from her. He’s starving but her small, thin frame made him think otherwise. She needed it more than him.

He tensed as she grabbed a hold of his hand once again, placing the bread roll into his palm pushing it towards him. Shyly he looked towards her giving a quiet ‘thank you’ before scarfing down his first bit of food in days. Both children stayed quiet while eating, just listening to the rain that had started to pour only moments ago. It was rather peaceful.

After a moment of peace and enjoying some food, Arthur decided to speak up.

“Arthur,” 

His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She tilted her head to the side giving him a look of confusion. 

“Huh?”

“I’m Arthur. Arthur Morgan.”

Smiling she tells him her name “Oh! Sorry, I’m (Y/N) (S/N). Nice t’ meet ya, Arthur.”

After that Arthur and (Y/N) become quick friends. Arthur learned that (Y/N) was only a year younger than him and she wasn’t always at the orphanage. She had an uncle whom she was with, he went missing about two years ago after going out hunting one day. She's been travelling throughout Ohio staying in stables, lending a hand for a little money or staying in an orphanage for a day or two so she can rest up, also stealing some extra food from the kitchen before sneaking out of the orphanage to travel again. 

In turn, Arthur told her about his past, about everything. 

After getting to know one another they decided to stick together, “ We can look out for each other.” She said smiling. Arthur yawned while he nodded.

Starting to relax more he begins to get himself comfy on the floor before going to sleep. Before he drifts off into a deep slumber his eyes land onto (Y/N), she was already asleep lying on her stomach with her head resting on her crossed arms as a soft snore left her lips, laughing a little to himself, for the first time in what seemed like forever, he found he wasn’t alone anymore.


End file.
